HeartBeat
by KiritoKazuto
Summary: "Hinata, , Mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tiap memikirkanmu? Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu Hinata. kamulah detak jantungku, kamu denyut nadiku, kamu nafasku, dan kamulah harapanku." "Hinata.. taukah kau? Tiap aku melihatmu bersama garaa, untuk sesaat, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, tubuhku membeku, dan hatiku sakit. Benar-benar sakit Hinata..."


Heartbeat

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Typo, lebih ke Sasuke POV.

Rate: T

.

.

"Don't Like Don't Read''

.

Summary: "Hinata, , Mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tiap memikirkanmu? Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu Hinata. kamulah detak jantungku, kamu denyut nadiku, kamu nafasku, dan kamulah harapanku." "Hinata.. taukah kau? Tiap aku melihatmu bersama garaa, untuk sesaat, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, tubuhku membeku, dan hatiku sakit. Benar-benar sakit Hinata..."

.

.

.

Ketika sebuah harapan mencerahkan seluruh kehidupanmu, memberikanmu semangat untuk terus hidup, memberikanmu hasrat untuk terus hidup di dunia sampai harapanmu bisa tercapai, dan memberikan cahaya terang didepan matamu yang menuntun dirimu untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan ketika harapan itu pergi meninggalkanmu? Kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupmu, membuatmu merasakan hidupmu menjadi redup dan perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Tak ada lagi keinginan untuk berusaha menggapai keinginanmu, semuanya menjadi lumpuh dan kosong.

Sekarang aku merasakanya, merasakan kehilangan sebuah harapan besar yang ku punya. Hanya dalam satu hentakan, harapan itu pupus begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata. Iya, dia adalah harapanku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai, dia selalu ada untuk memberikanku semangat. Hanya dengan senyumannya aku merasa bisa menghadapi rintangan sesulit apapun. Dia membuat hidupku lebih indah. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku. Dia yang pertama, dan dia akan jadi yang terakhir untuk ku.

Namun, hanya dalam hitungan detik harapanku telah menghancurkan kehidupan ku. Detik yang menghilangkan semua cahaya, semangat, dan hasrat hidupku.

"Go-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, A-Aku ingin kita tak usah be-berhubungan lagi, A-Aku ingin kita tak sedekat dulu lagi." Dengan sedikit gemetar, dan air mata ia tahan sekuat tenaganya. Hinata kepal kedua tangannya erat-erat agar ia mampu menahan kesakitan yang tertahan didalam hatinya.

Hancur sudah semua harapanku. sebuah luka yang begitu dalam telah tercipta di dalam hatiku. Sebuah luka yang menimbulkan rasa sakit pada hatiku dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, seolah rasa sakit itu ingin membunuhku saat itu juga. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

"Hn, Aku tak perduli," lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku tahu Hinata juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku tahu hatinya menangis saat dia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Aku tahu Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

*Hari minggu...*

Matahari terbit mengawali hari yang cerah. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah tirai jendela kamarku dan tepat mengarah ke mataku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku untuk segera memulai aktivitas hari ini.

"Pukul 08.08"

"Aku kesiangan. . ." lalu aku meraih handphone ku yang berada di meja.

"Sejenak ku lihat, , tak ada panggilan ataupun pesan yang masuk pagi ini.. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah bangun sesiang ini. ahh sudahlah, mungkin aku belum terbiasa, aku harus segera membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Ya, , ada yang telah berubah di pagi hari ini, tak ada lagi panggilan ataupun pesan yang masuk dari Hinata untuk membangunkan ku di pagi ini. biasanya dia selalu membangunkanku di kala matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya. Dia sangat pandai merangkai kata yang indah saat membangunkanku di pagi hari.

Flasback..

*_I heard..__That you're settled down..__That you.. Found a girl...*-Adele Some One Like You. hadphone ku berbunyi dan membangunkan ku dari tidurku. Akupun dengan segera membuka kedua mataku dan meraih handphone ku. Ku lihat layar kaca handphone ku, satu pesan "Princess Hinata-Chan". Akupun membukanya.._

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun. . open your eyes, finish your dreams, hari ini kita buat cinta kita bertambah besar dan semakin indah lagi."_

_Akupun tersenyum membacanya. Lalu dengan semangat aku bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk beraktivitas._

Flashback end..

Benar. Itulah yang membuat aku tergila-gila kepadanya. Dia tak pernah berhenti membuatku terpesona dengan semua hal yang dilakukannya untuk ku. Dia sangat sempurna dimataku. Sikap dan perhatianya itulah yang telah meluluhkan hatiku. Dia berhasil menyentuh dasar hatiku yang dingin dengan semua kesederhanaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan pagiku, aku segera menuju ke mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP640s_ putih kesayanganku. Nada We Are Young by Fun menghentikan langkahku. Akupun merogoh handphone pada saku celanaku, dan melihat layar kaca handphone ku. Naruto-Dobe.. dengan terpaksa ku angkat telepon dari sahabatku itu.

"Hn.."

"Ada dimana kau Sasuke?"

"Aku di rumah"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Hn.."

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke studio, kami membutuhkan gitaris, ayo kita bersenang-senang"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin"

"Ayolah Teme, Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Tapi Sasuke. . . ."

Tutttt..tutt..tuttt..*terputus*

Naruto: "apa?! Dia mematikan telepon ku."*jengkel*

Hufft.. dia itu(Naruto) selalu merepotkan.. aku tak mau sampai dia mengancamku lagi..

Flashback

"Hey Teme!" Mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang menelpon, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara langsung menutup telinga.

". . . . ."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kerumah sakit menjenguk Suigetsu? Ada Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara juga. Bagaimana?"

". . . . ."

"Oh ayolah Teme. Berhentilah memikirkan Hime-mu itu."

". . . . ."

"Benarkah? Kau berbohong. Ah kalau kau tidak mau menjenguk Suigetsu, Aku akan kerumah Hinata dan membeberkan semua perasaanmu terhadapnya, Bahwa kau masih me—,"

". . . . ."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan kami kerumah sakit, bagaimana?"

". . . . ."

"Dirumahku, sekarang," Naruto menyeringai karena berhasil mengancam temannya yang paling menjengkelkan ini.

". . . . ."

Naruto tersenyum sukses. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tenang saja, dia mau. Kalau perkerjaan diserahkan kepadaku, pasti selesai," Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat ketiga temannya bergidik aneh.

Flashback end

*didalam mobil* ku sandarkan tubuhku di bangku mobilku. "Lagi-lagi aku menolak ajakan mereka". Sejenak ku pejamkan mataku..

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

Ku arahkan mobilku menuju bukit, hutan di pinggir daerah konoha. Disanalah tempat aku selalu menenangkan diri. Tempat yang sepi dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Dari sana aku dapat melihat kota konoha.

Ku hentikan laju mobilku dipinggir sebuah danau. Aku turun dari mobilku lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon besar dan duduk tepat dibawahnya.

Suasananya yang sunyi, rindang, dan ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku membuatku merasa tenang. Ku sandarkan tubuhku pada pohon itu, lalu kupejamkan kedua mataku. Mencoba menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang memberikan ketenangan. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari semua tanda tanya besar yang ada di kepalaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Hinata.."

"Mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tiap memikirkanmu? Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu Hinata. kamulah detak jantungku, kamu denyut nadiku, kamu nafasku, dan kamulah harapanku."

"Hinata.. mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku? Mengapa kau ingin aku menjauh darimu? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? mengapa kau pergi disaat aku mulai menerima kehadiranmu dihatiku? Mengapa kau pergi disaat aku mulai mencintaimu Hinata.?"

*Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, terasa sakit dihatiku mengingat Hinata telah pergi meninggalkan ku*

"Hinata.."

Flashback..

_Sehari, dua hari, atau lebih kurang Satu minggu cemoohan itu berjalan tanpa berhenti. Dan membuat Hinata lelah. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke memberinya satu kekuatan, anggap saja ucapan mereka itu angin. Hal itu yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya._

_Dan lama kelamaan, rasa diantara mereka muncul. Sasuke menyukai Hinata yang sabar dan pemalu. Tidak! Sasuke menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Hinata. Gadis ini begitu sempurna dimatanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membisikkan ketelinga Hinata 'Aku mencintaimu'._

_Saat ucapan itu melayang bersama angin, Angin pun menyapa Hinata begitu lembut. Waktu serasa berhenti. Dan Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bengong. Pipinya terasa panas, tangannya menjadi dingin dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan._

_Dan benar saja, Hinata pun mencintai lelaki itu._

Flashback end..

"Mengapa sekarang kau memilih kembali kepadanya Hinata? Apa aku telah menyakitimu? Tidak cukupkah rasa sakit yang kau terima darinya selama ini Hinata? Mengapa kau ingin kembali dikurung olehnya?"

"Hinata.. taukah kau? Tiap aku melihatmu bersama Garaa, untuk sesaat, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak, tubuhku membeku, dan hatiku sakit. Benar-benar sakit Hinata..."

Gledarrrr...! *cuara gemuruh*

Cuaca yag mulai memburuk membuatku membuka kedua mataku. Lalu aku berdiri, kutarik nafas panjang dan aku berteriak...

"HINATAA. . . . . ."

Setelah itu aku bergegas pulang kerumah sebelum hujan mengurungku di bukit ini..

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan mengapa Hinata menjauh dariku. Tepatnya salah satu alasanya. Salah satu teman Hinata mengatakan, "Hinata mencoba untuk melindungi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Garaa dan teman-temanya membully dan menjelek-jelekan Sasuke. Hinata tahu, mungkin Garaa akan berbuat hal yang lebih buruk kepada Sasuke jika terus dibiarkan."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Setiap menginggat kejadian itu, Air mata Hinata terus mengalir. Walaupun ia tidak mendengar cemoohan itu lagi, tapi ia harus kehilangan teman dekatnya. Mereka merasa kecewa karena Hinata lebih memilih Gaara yang sering membuatnya menangis, Gaara yang sering membuatnya kecewa.

Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang selalu ada disisinya. Menghibur dan selalu ada saat Hinata membutuhkannya. Ya, Sasuke memang bukan sosok yang peka terhadap perasaan Wanita. Tapi, ia bukan lelaki yang mampu membuat wanitanya menangis.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Termasuk Sasuke pun tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu sikap Sasuke dan Hinata berubah. Sasuke menjadi semakin dingin dan begitupun dengan hinata. Hinata lebih sering menyendiri. Meskipun mereka selalu bertemu di sekolah *mereka berada di kelas yang sama*, tak ada komunikasi diantara mereka. saat secara tidak sengaja berpas-pasan pun mereka hanya saling melirik, lalu melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka.

Namun takdir berkata lain. meskipun pada sikap mereka terhalang oleh jarak yang telah tercipta, hati mereka tak dapat berbohong. Hati mereka telah terikat. Hati mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sasuke tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan Hinata dibalik sikap dinginnya, dia menjaga dan mengawasi hinata dari kejauhan, dia mengetahui semua aktivtas yang dilakukan Hinata, Sasuke tak ingin hal yang buruk dan tidak diinginkan menimpa Hinata.

Hinatapun demikian. Hinata selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata ingin bercerita dan dekat lagi dengan Sasuke .

.

.

.

.

*Dikantin, saat jam istirahat*

Melihat Sasuke sedang melamun, Choujipun datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke. . kau kenapa? Kau sedang melamun.?" Tanya Chouji pada Sasuke.

Lamunan Sasukepun pecah karena pertanyaan chouji *salah satu sahabat dekat Sasuke*

"Hn.. aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit melamun." Jawab sasuke.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering melamun? Sikapmu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kau juga tak pernah bersemangat saat belajar. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu?" tanya Chouji

"Kau terlalu banyak menanyaiku gendut. Aku sudah katakan, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

"Sasuke, kau membentak ku?" chouji kembali bertanya.

Dengan pertanyaan itu, akhirnya sasuke sadar. "Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku sampai membentak sahabatku?"

"Maaf Chouji. . Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Pikiranku sedang kacau akhir-akhir ini. Maaf." jawab Sasuke dengan menyesal.

"Apa kau keberatan menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya chouji.

"Hn. . Maaf, aku tidak bisa. . ." jawab sasuke

Krrriiiiiing. . . bel berbunyi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk kekelas Sasuke, bel sudah berbunyi. Nanti Nona Tsunade akan memarahi kita jika terlambat." Ajak Chouji.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

.

Lambat laun, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai duluan, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah saling berhubungan kembali. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Mereka tak menunjukan kedekatan mereka kepada orang-orang. Mereka tak ingin ada yang merusak kedekatan mereka lagi.

Sasuke dan Hinata berhubungan hanya melalui Handphone mereka, dengan sms ataupun telepon. Terkadang sasuke suka datang ke kediaman Hyuga untuk melepas rasa rindu mereka. Jika di sekolah ataupun ditempat umum, mereka masih menjaga jarak. Meskipun harus menjaga jarak ditempat umum, itu akan lebih baik dibanding mereka harus benar-benar tak berhubungan. Mereka parcaya, waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya.

Semula, Sasuke merasa berat harus menjaga jarak di tempat umum. Tetapi Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke dengan mengatakan; "Sasuke-kun, percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya". Kata-kata itulah yang menguatkan Sasuke.

"Kau benar Hinata, semua ini akan berakhir indah. Karena ini, "Cinta Kita". Wajah hinata menjadi merah karena tersipu mendengar kata-kata sasuke.

Saat mereka bersama, mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Hati mereka tak ingin berpisah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lulus SMA, sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan sasukepun terjadi. Hal yang menggemparkan hati Sasuke. Setelah lulus SMA tiba-tiba Hinata. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N: huffft akhirnya selesai juga..^_^ fic SasuHina Perdana. Bisa dibilang masih pemula..^_^ semoga saya cepat mendapat inspirasi, untuk melanjutkan fic ini. sengaja dibuat gantung, supaya pembaca pada penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan hinata.

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview fic perdana saya ini, kritik dan saran nya sangat saya butuhkan untuk pemblajaran.

Berhubung pemula, yahh harap maklum dengan semua kekakuan ceritanya, dengan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan dan bahasa yang digunakan. Termasuk kekakuan saat berbcara ini.

Special thanks to Oom masashi kishimoto. Trimakasih juga buat Hiname Titania, karna fic nya tlah menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini..

Dan yang teristimewa, terimakasih buat "Miyukihara". Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic Miyukihara yang berjudul "One Of Heart" pasti tidak akan asing lagi dengan cerita yang saya buat ini. Yap benar, bisa dibilang ini adalah lanjutan dari fic "One Of Heart". Cerita ini adalah kisah kami berdua, real dengan sedikit modifikasi versi naruto. Cerita ini lebih ke sudut pandang Sasuke(Saya). Saat inipun masih menjadi tanda tanya saya alasan hinata menjauh dariku saat itu.

Dan saya mohon do'anya kepada para pembaca, mohondo'a nya buat hubungan saya dengan hinataku, semoga tuhan meluluhkan hatinya, semoga hal yg terjadi dengan hinata di atas tidak berkepanjangan serta cepat menemui titik temu dan semoga kisah kami menjadi cinta yang indah.

Ahhh kok saya jadi ngomong kagak karuan ya, kok jadi curhat.. "^_^a Gomen-ne...

Saya sarankan, sebaiknya baca terlebih dahulu fic miyukihara "One of Heart" agar mengerti jalan utama ceritanya. Tapi kalo mau dibandingkan, fic ini mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari fic miyukihara..^_^"a

Nih saya kasi linknya: s/8778451/1/One-Of-Heart

Hari ini, 17 juni 2013 kuposting ceritaku ini, tepat di hari ultah Princess Hinataku.. happy birthday Hinataku, Wish You All The Best.. aku selalu mencintaimu(Sasuke)

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih jika sudah ada yang berkenan membacanya. Apa lagi ada yang memberikan REVIEW,FAVE dan KRITIK lainnya.

Mind to Review?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
